Shinji Odinson
by gunman
Summary: When Thor proves unworthy of Mjolnir, help comes in the form of Shinji Ikari, who is neither a warrior nor thinks he is worthy.
1. Visitors

_**SHINJI ODINSON  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Thor (the movie).

Summary: When Thor proves unworthy of Mjolnir, help comes in the form of Shinji Ikari, who is neither a warrior nor thinks he is worthy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Visitors**

Rain splattered down hard upon Shinji's face as he blinked his eyes open. The sight that greeted him was one of black sky with sparkling drops of water falling upon him. Turning his head to the sides he noticed flimsy white walls, possibly made of plastic like a curtain, that were surrounding a small stone pillar with a strange object that seemed to be melted into it. Lights from various places were glaring into his eyes, making it slightly difficult to see.

Rising himself up, he felt the wetness and mud that was caked all over him. Even through the thin skin of his plugsuit. He looked around and then took notice of the strange object that was sitting in the middle of the enclosed area. The pillar itself was a simple dirt and stone, but the object itself looked like some kind of large metal hammer with a leather wrapped handle and a strap hanging off it's end like a tail.

_What is this?_ Shinji wondered as he walked towards the object, filled with a curiosity that was not of his usual nature.

However, the second he touched the metal head of the hammer, a strange sensation overtook him. He felt as if he were being electrocuted, yet the feeling was less sudden and painful than he thought it would be. But it was enough, however, to make him feel faint and suddenly lose consciousness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji blinked his eyes open as a bright light loomed overhead.

"Unfamiliar ceiling." Shinji muttered to himself.

"We seem to be getting a lot of visitors today." a voice said to him.

Shinji looked up and noticed that the voice was coming from an American man, which momentarily boggled his mind as to how the man was speaking Japanese so fluently. He was about 5'11, thinning brown hair, mid 40's, and had brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit, white shirt and black tie. Nicely polished shoes. He had a serious look on his face, but his mood didn't seem hostile.

"My name is Agent Coulson. Can you tell me your name, son?" the man asked.

"Shinji Ikari." the boy replied.

"How did you penetrate our security?" Coulson asked.

"I... don't know."

"You don't know... or don't want to tell?"

"I just... don't know how I got here."

Coulson looked at Shinji for a few seconds, as if studying him, before continuing.

"Who do you work for?" he asked.

"NERV." Shinji answered.

"NERV?" he repeated. "Never heard of them. Where is this 'NERV' located?"

"Tokyo-3, Japan."

"Tokyo...3?" the man asked, listening intently.

"Yes."

Coulson looked a little confused now.

"Alright. And... do you know where you are?" he asked.

Shinji shook his head in a 'no' gesture.

"Well, for starters, you're in New Mexico, in the Southwestern United States of America."

Shinji's eyes went wide at hearing that. This action spoke volumes to Agent Coulson, since he realized that Shinji was truly shocked.

"I'm in America?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. And I'm very curious, as to how a teenage boy like yourself, who doesn't seem to have any kind of training, or special equipment, or even an accomplice, managed to penetrate our security, and ended up right inside our facility right next to the very object we are trying to study and guard. You didn't come here with that other fella, did you?"

"Other... fella?" Shinji asked, looking at him with confusion.

Coulson just looked at Shinji, realizing that he was either confused and disoriented, or he really had no idea who he was talking about.

"Several minutes prior to your presence being detected within our perimeter, we encountered a muscular, blond-haired man with a beard. He broke into our facility, incapacitated several of my best men, and succeeded in making his way directly into the heart of our base. He... well, let's just say he tried to retrieve something in our base, but was unable to. We found you in the same open area we found, and arrested him, in."

"You mean that... muddy room without a ceiling where that large mallet was sitting?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. He tried to lift it, but couldn't. Did you... try to lift it as well?" Coulson asked.

"I... I touched it, but... it looked too heavy to lift."

"Hmm." Coulson replied, as if seemingly satisfied with that answer.

He had been watching Shinji intently the entire time they were speaking... and couldn't detect any kind of lie coming from the boy.

Which wasn't a good thing.

If the boy wasn't here of his own free will, and he wasn't with the man they had caught earlier, then _why_ was he here and _how_ did he get here?

He had no accomplices, no equipment, and the blood screening was negative for any kind of active mutation. It was clear he wasn't some kind of diversion, and didn't seem to strike him as some kind of independent operative.

In fact, he didn't seem very special at all. Just a scared teenage boy.

Which made Coulson wonder just what he was doing here in the first place.

"I have a couple more questions for you and then I'll let you get some sleep. You look tired." Coulson said.

"A little." Shinji agreed.

"Do you know what today's date is?" he asked.

"Uh... June 7th... 2015." Shinji replied.

Coulson's left eyebrow twitched for a second.

"Huh. Alright. Second question: what's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

"I was... sitting in my Eva... after being swallowed by the Angel... my life support was giving out. I must have been trapped in there for almost ten hours. After that... I saw this... bright light... and... then I was inside that muddy room with that mallet."

That didn't seem to make Coulson feel any better. Not the response he wanted, though he wasn't sure just 'what' kind of response he was looking for.

"I see. I'll need to fully debrief you later on. For now, get some sleep." Coulson said as he stepped towards the door.

"Thank you, sir. Oh, by the way." Shinji said before Coulson left.

"Yes?"

"You speak Japanese very fluently." he complimented.

Coulson's confusion was now obvious.

"Japanese? Son, I don't speak Japanese. You've been speaking English to me." he said as he stepped out into the other room, the door closing behind him.

Shinji looked at the door to the strange, mirrored, makeshift cell, in utter confusion.

_I've been speaking... English?_ He thought to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Shinji rested on the medium-sized cot, his mind was assaulted by a variety of strange images that he had never seen before.

He saw two armies standing against each other. On one side, an army of gold and silver garbed men. The other, an army of large, blue-skinned 'creatures' who were as blue as the frozen winters he had seen in the old Pre-Second Impact movies.

He saw the two armies battling fiercely against one another, casualties quickly rising as they fought.

Then the scene changed.

He saw two boys standing on both sides of an elderly looking man with a white beard and a patch on his right eye. All of them were smiling. It was a happy scene.

The scene changed again.

He saw a tall, strong-looking man with blond hair and a beard, dressed in black and silver armor, a red cape flowing behind him, the large mallet he had seen before in his hand. He saw the man kneel before the same elderly looking man with the white beard, who was dressed in green and gold armor and holding an ornate staff in his right hand.

The scene changed again.

He saw the same bearded man from before, standing in a frozen wasteland with a small group of other armored warriors, battling the same blue-skinned giants he had seen before. Saw the man wield the large mallet with devastating power and skill. Even calling down the power of lightning to strike at his enemies.

The scene changed again.

He saw the elderly, white-bearded man shouting angrily at the bearded, blond-haired young man, the large mallet suddenly flying out of the young man's hand and into the elder man's hand. He saw the black and silver armor fall from the body of the younger man, seconds before he was pulled back into a swirling vortex, cast down to Earth where he encountered a trio of people in the desert. One of whom tazered him less than a minute after meeting him.

The scene changed again.

He saw himself, standing in the middle of the open-aired room, the large mallet sitting on the stone pedestal, and himself touching it with his hand. He touched the head of the mallet itself, not the handle that he would have used to hold it. And in that instance, he felt knowledge and history flow into him.

And then he woke up.

Looking around, Shinji noticed that he was still in the white-walled holding cell where he had been left by Agent Coulson.

Sitting up on the cot, Shinji wiped a small bead of sweat from his brow as his breathing returned to normal.

And all at once, the images came together in a way he had never thought possible.

_Mjolnir... belongs to Thor_. Shinji thought with realization. _And I... have to help him!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji was eventually allowed to wander the base, on the condition that he didn't leave it. While Agent Coulson was convinced that Shinji wasn't a security threat, he still had questions for the boy.

At present Shinji was helping one of the technicians by getting them coffee.

"Thanks, kid." the tech said, accepting the coffee mug.

"You're welcome." Shinji said.

Suddenly... a powerful shockwave blasted the area, sending rumblings throughout the entire base.

"What was that?" One of the techs asked.

"Don't know." another tech replied.

"Guys! Better get over here!" a third tech shouted.

Everyone raced over to the monitor where they saw a live video feed from one of the agents in the field that had gone with Agent Coulson. What they saw made everyone gasp and stare. Especially Shinji.

The image on the screen was that of a twelve-foot tall metal figure with an impressive muscular build that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"The Destroyer." Shinji muttered softly, causing one of the agents who heard him to turn his head to him in confusion.

On the screen, they saw Agent Coulson step forward with a blowhorn.

("Hello! You're using unregistered weapons technology. Identify yourself!") they heard Coulson shout from the screen.

The Destroyer paused as it's face plate came down and it's insides started to glow.

("Get Back!") Coulson shouted as the giant metal man opened fire, from his faceplate, destroying several of the SHIELD cars in the process.

All at once the base was in a panic. People running around trying to ascertain whether or not their comrades in the field were alive or not. Calls being made to SHIELD HQ requesting back-up and orders.

And while this was going on, Shinji had been standing there staring at the now static-filled screen. Suddenly, he turned and marched back towards the open-aired hammer room.

Making his way down to the hammer, all SHIELD personnel still running around in a panic, Shinji now stood before the powerful and impressive looking weapon.

"I don't know if you can understand me, or if you're even alive enough to hear me... but I need your help." Shinji said to the hammer. "The Destroyer has come here, and the only reason for that is for Thor. I know you don't think he's worthy of you... but I don't think he deserves to die. He's not a bad person. I don't know how I know that, I just do. So please... whatever it takes, whatever needs to be done... whatever sacrifice you need of me... I'll do it." Shinji said, a tear in his eye as he stepped forward and gripped the handle of the hammer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

People can criticize me all they like for this. Adding another story to my arsenal. But I couldn't resist this.

Of course at this rate, I'm gonna have an entire Avengers team ready to go.

Hey! Anyone wanna see a 'Multiple-Shinji-As-Marvel-Heroes-Meets-The-Superwomen-Of-Eva' type story later on?

Also the last scene here, it's basically a scene where Shinji is speaking to the hammer, when he's actually speaking to Odin who placed the enchantment upon the hammer. But Shinji doesn't know that.

Any reviews or requests for this story, let me know and I'll do my best. And as always, reviews and good criticisms are welcome.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 1 (Idea from Azure Dragon of the East)

"So, you have returned." Gendo Ikari said.

"Yes." Shinji said.

Gendo eyed the hammer in his hand.

"You will surrender that weapon for study and for NERV to use." Gendo declared.

"You're not worthy of it." Shinji stated.

"I will determine what is of worth. Including yourself! Now Let Me Have It!"

"Alright." Shinji said as he suddenly hurled the hammer at Gendo, which smashed into his face.

Everyone looked back at Shinji and just gasped in shock.

"Well... he said to let him have it." Shinji said with a shrug as the hammer flew back to his hand.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"No, Shinji! I know that look!" Kaworu said.

"We're going to Jotunheim!" Shinji declared, gripping his hammer.

"But your father has forbidden it!" Asuka snapped at him.

"I only go to seek answers for what has happened." Shinji said.

"But going to Jotunheim is suicide!" Kaji said.

"Kaji, Kensuke, who was it that led you to victory on a dozen different fields of battle?"

"You did." Kensuke said, mace in hand.

"Toji, who led you to the garden of the greatest delights in all the Nine Realms?"

"You did." Toji said as he took another bite of his turkey leg.

"And Asuka, who was it that proved that a woman could be as fierce a warrior as any man?"

"I did!" she stated.

"Yes, but I supported you." Shinji declared. "We will go to Jotunheim, we will confront the Frost Giants, and we will receive our answers."

(Just so everyone knows: Shinji is Thor, Kaworu is Loki, Asuka is Sif, Kaji is Fandral, Kensuke is Hogun, and Toji is Volstagg. Some of these characters might be difficult to believe, others not so much.)

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"Where the hell am I? What realm is this?" Asuka declared in an irrate manner. "You! What is this place? Alphain? Dornheim?"

"Tokyo-3!" Shinji asked, aiming the tazer gun at her.

"You dare threaten me, the great Asuka Langley Sohryu with so puny a weapon?"

ZAP!

"Uuuurrrrrrggggghhhhhh!" Asuka twitched as she suddenly fell back.

Misato and PenPen turned back to the young man, their eyes wide and their mouths open.

"What? She was freaking me out!" Shinji gasped.


	2. Facing The Destroyer

_**SHINJI ODINSON**__**  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Thor or their characters.

Summary: Shinji's battle against the Destroyer results in an unfortunate consequence for the young man.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Facing The Destroyer**

When Thor broke into the SHIELD field headquarters surrounding the mystical hammer Mjolnir, he defeated several highly trained agents and made his way into the heart of the base where he found, and failed to retrieve, the hammer.

Disappointed in himself and feeling depressed, he was arrested questioned by SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson, who wasn't sure what to do with him. During a brief moment of peace when Coulson was called away, Loki visits him and tells him that their father, Odin, is dead, that he has assumed the throne, and that the peace treaty with Jotunheim is contingent upon Thor's exile from Asgard.

Filled with sorrow and heartbreak, as well as a profound sense of humility, Thor at least thanks his brother for his visit, and says goodbye. It is around this time that Dr. Eric Selvig, an old friend of Jane Foster's father, comes in and convinces Agent Coulson to release Thor, under the alias of 'Donald Blake', into his custody.

Returning to Jane Foster, after he and Eric share a few drinks, Thor tries to find a new purpose in his life, now that he can no longer go home. Even to the point of returning to Jane her notebook and telling her about the other realms aside from Asgard.

But when the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three-Volstagg the Voluminous, Fandral the Dashing, and Hogun the Grim-come to Earth looking for Thor because they suspect that Loki has ulterior motives, they are shocked to find that Thor has been misinformed and what's worse, The Destroyer, a powerful suit of armor sent by Loki, has arrived to destroy Thor and anything that stands in its path.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Making his way down to the hammer, all SHIELD personnel still running around in a panic, Shinji now stood before the powerful and impressive looking weapon.

"I don't know if you can understand me, or if you're even alive enough to hear me... but I need your help." Shinji said to the hammer. "The Destroyer has come here, and the only reason for that is for Thor. I know you don't think he's worthy of you... but I don't think he deserves to die. He's not a bad person. I don't know how I know that, I just do. So please... whatever it takes, whatever needs to be done... whatever sacrifice you need of me... I'll do it." Shinji said, a tear in his eye as he stepped forward and gripped the handle of the hammer.

The second he did, the clouds above the make-shift SHIELD base quickly converged, covered and darkened the skies. Droplets of rain fell upon the young man, telling him that something incredible was about to happen. And that something filled him with fear and excitement.

Lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and rain fell, even as Shinji himself changed into something that he could never have imagined.

Inside the SHIELD base, the technicians who were analyzing the hammer, were shocked when a powerful energy surge fried several of their monitors and computer banks.

The guards closest to the open-air hammer room are all aghast at the power that suddenly surged into the air, as a figure dressed in dark blue clothes suddenly exploded out of the base, flying in the direction of the town.

"Sir?" one of the technicians shouted into the mic. "Base To Agent Coulson!"

("_This is Agent Coulson_!") the voice shouted back.

"We... have a situation."

("_Tell me something I don't know_!")

"No! I Mean Here!"

("_What's wrong_?")

"It's the kid, sir! He's... taken the hammer!"

("_What? How? Where's he headed_?")

"Well..." the agent said looking at the monitor that had a single blimp moving towards the location where several of their agents were monitoring a certain blond-haired man. "...I think he's going to visit Dr. Blake."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif lay scattered around the street, even as Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Dr. Eric Selvig helped them to stand.

In the middle of the street, the large and imposing Destroyer continued unabated towards its target.

Said target, the once mighty Thor, walked casually towards and stood in front of the living suit of armor.

"Brother!" Thor said as he stared down the large metallic figure that towered over him. "I know you can hear me! Whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry! But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine, and end this." Thor said.

The Destroyer paused, as if Loki was thinking over his proposition. The armor suddenly turned and started walking away, even as Thor breathed a sigh of relief. But as it continued to walk, its faceplate opened up and started to glow. It suddenly turned back towards Thor, everyone seeing its high-energy laser preparing to fire.

However, right as the Destroyer was about to fire, a rumble of thunder caught everyone's attention as a figure dressed in dark blue clothes and wielding a rectangle-shaped hammer landed right in between Thor and the Destroyer.

Before anyone knew what was happening, the Destroyer fired. The figure lashed out, striking the energy beam, and sending it back into the Destroyer's body, blasting it in the chest and knocking the massive living armor back down the street.

Everyone, especially Thor, gasped as they took in the figure who had just saved Thor's life.

Standing in the middle of the street was a young man just a couple inches shorter than Thor himself, but well muscled and strong. He was dressed in black and silver armor that covered his torso, a sleeveless black trenchcoat that revealed his muscular arms clad in silver armor like it was cloth, the coat fluttering in the breeze like a cape, dark gray pants with thick black boots, metal straps around his upper thighs, and a silver belt around his waist. On his wrists are a pair of silver gauntlets with red-trim. On his head is a helmet with wings on the sides of the head, and a silver mask over his eyes.

He turns to Thor and walks to him, removing his helmet, revealing a young man of Japanese origin with dark brown hair.

"Thor Odinson?" the young man said.

"Yes?" The blond-haired/bearded man replied.

"My name is Shinji Ikari. I'm here to help you." the Japanese man said.

"Help me? How?"

"By returning to you that which is yours." Shinji said, extending his hand so as to give the hammer back to him.

Thor stared at the hammer with apprehension.

"I... I cannot." he said.

"What?"

"I cannot wield it. It has... rejected me." Thor explained.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, may posses the power of Thor." Shinji stated.

"What?" Thor asked, confused by the words.

"The enchantment placed upon it... by your father." Shinji explained.

"Then I cannot lift it... because I was not, _am_ not, worthy." Thor said with utmost humility.

"But you are, Thor! I can sense the change in your heart. Your concern is not for yourself, but for others. Take your hammer, and become the god you were meant to be." Shinji insisted.

"LOOK OUT!" Jane Foster shouted.

Everyone turned to see The Destroyer had gotten back up and was advancing upon them. Its faceplate fell as a concentrated beam of energy exploded out towards them.

Shinji jumped in front of Thor, hefting Mjolnir out in front of him, and knocked the energy bolt away with one swing.

However, the blast didn't strike Destroyer, it flew out past the living armor. Destroyer fired another, and another, and another.

Shinji deflected each blast again and again, the attacks pushing himself and Thor backwards towards Jane and the others.

"You have my powers, but not the skill or experience needed to wield it." Thor declared from behind Shinji.

"Then Help Me! What Do I Do?" Shinji asked as he stood between the living armor and the former god of thunder.

The large living armor moved again, firing off another bolt of energy that Shinji knocked away with a forceful swing of his hammer.

Jane and the others were dodging blast after blast.

"If they keep this up, the whole town will be destroyed!" the beautiful astrophysicist shouted.

"You need to summon a massive bolt of energy and strike the armor from within!" Thor shouted.

"From within..." Shinji whispered as he knocked back another energy blast into the living armor, as he pushed Thor back with his free hand, and started spinning his hammer hand wildly.

The charge from the electricity built up around the hammer as Shinji glared at The Destroyer.

"From within..." Shinji whispered as the hammer reached a critical charge. _Whatever sacrifice you will have of me._ He thought as he turned towards Destroyer, and shouted, "GO!" right before he took off at incredible speed, the mighty Mjolnir thrust forward as he slammed hard into the living armor's chest with immense force and power.

The impact unleashed a sonic boom that shattered every window in the town, rattled every building foundation, and knocked virtually everyone off their feet.

Shinji's impact carried himself and the Destroyer to just outside the town limits, crashing hard and exploding with incredible force, and utterly destroying the living suit of armor.

Within minutes, Thor and his allies were out of the town and at his side, the young man lying in the center of the wrecked and damaged armor and a fairly good sized crater.

"Thor... Odinson." Shinji croaked weakly as the blond, bearded man approached him.

"Shinji Ikari." Thor responded. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to..."

"Mjolnir." the young man said as he lifted his hand with the hammer in it. "Take it."

"But... you're injured. If you give Mjolnir back to me..."

"I'll die."

"But you can't! You can't just..."

"Son of Odin..." Shinji interrupted. "...your world needs you. Your father needs you. As so too... will Earth."

"What?" Thor asked, obviously confused.

"Become the god you were meant to be." Shinji said weakly. "Guardian of the nine realms... preserver of the peace... cast aside your selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realms."

Thor looked at the young man in shock and pain, remembering those very words that his father spoke to him at his interrupted coronation.

The words that he ignored due to his pride and arrogance.

"Do you swear?" Shinji asked, his breath panting.

Hanging his head in absolute humility and shame, Thor answered.

"I swear."

Shinji stretched out his hand, hammer gripped tightly as he could, and dropped the mighty weapon into Thor's hand.

The second the exchange was made, power surged around both man and god, lifted from Shinji and returned to Thor. His armor and medals returned to him, his red cape fluttering in the wind, Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand.

Jane, Darcy, Eric, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, and Hogun stood around the pair. One standing, one dead.

Thor turned to his friends.

"Weep not for him, one who sacrificed his life so that we may live. He fought, and died, as a warrior and that is how we shall honor him." Thor said.

"What do we do now?" Sif asked.

"We will return to Asgard. And demand the truth from my brother!" Thor declared.

Jane walked over to the god of thunder, just staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked, seeing the questioning look on her face.

"So... is this how you normally look?" Jane asked, looking at Thor in his warrior garb.

"More or less." Thor admitted.

"It's a good look!" Jane said.

Just then, a group of black cars and sedans pulled up.

"Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me." Agent Coulson said, approaching the group.

"Know this, son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause; the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items you have taken from Jane." Thor declared.

"Stolen!" Jane stated.

"Borrowed." Coulson corrected, though he was more inclined to concede Jane her point. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."

"Sir? What about the boy?" one of the agents asked.

"Boy? He looks... older." Coulson said, looking at the dead body of Shinji. now dressed simply in a black shirt, brown pants, and running shoes.

"Older?" Jane asked.

"He was a skinny fourteen year old kid when we caught him in our base. How did..." Coulson asked as he suddenly looked at the young man, who looked about 20 years old now, then back to Thor. "The hammer?"

Thor looked at Mjolnir then back to Agent Coulson.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." Thor repeated.

"'Whosoever hold this hammer'?" Coulson asked.

"'If he be worthy'?" Jane asked.

"The enchantment placed upon it by my father. I could not wield it before, but the heroism and sacrifice of this boy... has given me a second chance." Thor said. "The power of Mjolnir changed him, made him what he is."

"And... what is he?" Coulson asked.

"A hero." Thor stated.

Thor then turned to Jane Foster.

"Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" Thor asked Jane.

"Uh...sure." the young woman replied.

Thor pulled her close to him and then quickly flew up into the sky with her in his arms, though only a short hop to where the Bifrost Bridge had dropped off both The Destroyer and the Asgardians.

"Volstagg, bring him!" Sif said to the large bearded man.

"Bring him?" Hogun, an Asian-looking man with a small mustache dressed in blue cloth and silver armor, asked.

"Who?" Fandral, the blond-haired, green and gold armored man, asked.

"This boy." Sif, the raven-haired woman dressed in white, red and gold armor, said.

"Me?" Volstagg, the large, red-haired and bearded man in red and gold armor, asked.

"Why?" Fandral asked.

"Because... he died to defend us and should be honored as such." Sif declared. "We will take him with us to Asgard. If we can help him, we will. If nothing else, we will give him a warrior's burial."

"But why do I have to carry him?" Volstagg whined as Sif glared at him.

(Bifrost landing point)

"I must return to Asgard, Jane Foster. But I give you my word, I will return to you." He said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Deal?"

Jane suddenly shot forward and kissed his lips passionately.

"Deal!" she replied.

"HEIMDALL!" Thor shouted to the sky.

Within a few minutes, the warriors of Asgard arrived via the camper van that Jane and her friends used as their primary transportation method.

They were followed by Agent Coulson and his men.

Suddenly, the clouds stormed and glowed as a vortex of energy descended from the sky.

Thor, Sif, The Warriors Three and the dead weight known as Shinji Ikari were suddenly whisked away in a forceful cloud of light and wind, leaving Jane, Darcy, Eric and the SHIELD agents to watch in shock and wonderment.

"Wow." Darcy gasped.

"Really." Jane admitted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Inspired by Shinji's heroism and self-sacrifice, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three return to Asgard with the aid of Heimdall the gatekeeper of the Bifrost Bridge, who has been weakened by Loki's treachery.

Volstagg carries Shinji while Fandral and Hogun take Heimdall to the healing chambers. Sif goes with them, while Thor goes after Loki. The god of thunder finds his brother in Odin's chambers, having killed Laufey, king of the Frost Giants, the god of mischief declares that Jotunheim will be destroyed and that he will do it.

Opening the Bifrost to Jotunheim, the massive energy waves blast and destroy the planet's surface. Thor arrived and battled Loki in order to prevent its destruction, but realizes that in order to stop it, the Bridge itself must be destroyed.

The destruction of the Bifrost saves Jotunheim, but Loki himself is lost to the stars, even as Thor tries to save him.

Though Odin has revived and is proud of his son for his newly gained humility, which he has learned thanks to Jane and Shinji, he senses something else is wrong.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I am sorry for what happened to Loki." Thor said to his father as they looked out across Asgard from the palace itself.

"As am I." Odin replied. "You have proven yourself as a warrior yet again. But you have changed from what you once were."

"I have much to learn. I know that now. Someday, perhaps, I shall make you proud." Thor stated.

"You've already made me proud. You will be a wise king." Odin replied.

"There will never be a wiser king than you. Nor a better father. Which is why I have a request to make of you."

"This has to do with the boy from Midgard." Odin said sagely.

"Shinji Ikari. He sacrificed for us. For me. To give me back that which... I was not worthy of."

"You wish to bring him back."

"When Mjolnir was returned to me, I gained not only my powers, but the knowledge of who that boy was. Who he is. He placed others before himself. He is honorable. Noble. He would make you a proud son." Thor explained.

Odin turns to Thor, shocked by these words. "He is not from our world, nor from Earth... another realm entirely. You wish for me... to make him my third child?"

"If need be... I will sacrifice my own power to bring him back." Thor said, holding up Mjolnir to the Allfather.

Odin's good eyebrow raised up, as if looking at his son in a whole new light.

"That... may not be necessary." Odin said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji felt himself floating. Yet moving, alongside other souls like himself. It was almost like a river of souls that were flowing around and around a realm of fire and smoke.

_Am I in hell?_ Shinji thought as he let the current carry him to wherever it flowed. _Is this my reward for killing the Angels?_

_Hardly, little one._ A voice spoke to him.

Shinji suddenly felt himself being pulled out of the river of souls and brought before a tall and elaborately dressed woman in green and black robes, her head covered by a large, horned headdress.

_Who is it that I am standing before?_ Shinji asked in a respectful tone.

_I am Hela. Ruler of the Hel and Niffleheim realms._ _And you will not be here long_. she said to him.

_Am I here... because I killed The Angels?_ Shinji asked.

_No, child. You are here... because you wielded the power of Thor and willingly sacrificed yourself on their behalf. As with my pact with Death, all Asgardians who die in battle are given to me, despite that you are human. You have proven yourself worthy of being a hero of Asgard. Which is why Lord Odin has chosen to bring you back._ She explained.

_Bring me back?_ Shinji asked as a sudden beam of light washed down upon him.

_It is time._ Hela said. _Farewell, Shinji Ikari. Perhaps, we will see each other again, one day._

_Goodbye... Hela-sama._ Shinji said with a bow before he vanished from her sight.

_A pity all are not as respectful as he._ Hela thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji opened his eyes in a panic, his breathing deep and ragged. Sweat from his brow formed and dripped into his eyes. He looked up, seeing yet another...

"Unfamiliar ceiling." he said.

"You have awoken. Good." a well-built older man said. He was dressed in royal robes, white hair and a beard, his right eye covered by a golden patch. "Do you know who I am?"

"Odin... Allfather." Shinji said in a wheezing gasp, the unfamiliar presence of air filling his lungs yet again.

Behind Odin stood a motherly woman with curly golden-brown hair, dressed in pearl-colored robes. This was Frigga, mother to Thor and Loki. Next to her stood her son, Thor.

"You touched Mjolnir, and through that you gained the knowledge of our realm." Odin said. "It was how you were able to help my son. Because you knew the truth."

"I knew... what he could have become. That's why... I helped him." Shinji replied, breathily.

"And you sacrificed your life in order to help him."

"I did." Shinji admitted.

"Why?" Odin asked.

"Because... it needed to be done."

Odin looked at him, as if wondering if there was not more.

"You do not care for yourself." Odin stated. "You do not care... because no one cares for you."

Shinji hung his head as if shamed by this simple fact.

"And yet you have courage enough to sacrifice yourself for others. You do not fear death." he declared.

"I don't want to die... but I don't have anything to live for." Shinji replied.

Thor and Frigga look at each other, shocked at hearing this, their hearts going out to the young man before them.

"I will hear no more of this!" Odin boomed, his voice shaking the room. "You have proven yourself a true hero and a warrior. You have risked your life for the innocent, died honorably in battle, and in so doing, your actions have not only saved Midgard, but also that of two other realms. But because you are not Asgardian you are not subject to the same laws as that which you have found yourself in Hela's realm. Which is why I was able to bring you back. Shinji Ikari... you have done much for us, and for this reason, I ask you, to become part of our family."

Shinji's head snapped up as he heard the words spoken to him.

"You... want to adopt me?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"Indeed. You have proven yourself not only honorable, but selfless, courageous, and compassionate. These are traits that I wish in a son. Traits that you have helped encourage in my eldest child. Do you accept this gift that I wish to grant you?"

Shinji looked at the older man, his heart beating as a tear fell from his eye.

Frigga, spurred by compassion as a mother, moved up to Shinji's side, a small cloth in her hand as she wiped away his tears.

"I... I want to be part of a family." Shinji said with a smile.

Thor smiled at his father as he stood next to him.

"Then welcome to our family... Shinji Odinson!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Next chapter: Shinji gets a special weapon and is trained to fight as a warrior by his new brother and the Warriors Three.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"So Thor... now that you have your powers back... what will you do?" Fandral asked.

Thor looked at Darcy and glared.

"I'm going to punish the wench who tazered me!" Thor smirked.

"Eeek!" Darcy shouted and quickly ran away.

Jane looked at Thor.

"That wasn't funny." Jane said.

"And yet, you are smiling." Thor stated.

"Well, considering I hit you with a car..."

"That Was You?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yes, you did. Darcy did not."

_Actually, she did, but I don't think you heard her_. Jane thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"And now Gendo Ikari, you will be punished for abandoning your son and psychologically scarring him!" Odin shouted at the grim commander, who was on his knees in front of the man, with Hogun and Fandral on both sides of him.

"And what can you possibly do to me that would make me afraid, you old fool?" Gendo snarked at the king of Asgard.

"Volstagg!" Odin shouted.

"Yes, my lord?" the large bearded man asked.

"Take off your clothes and have your way with him."

"What?" Gendo panicked.

"Yes, my lord!" Volstagg said as he quickly got undressed.

"Can't you freeze me? Or kill me? Or cut a limb or two off my body?" Gendo asked. "Anything but letting this fat, hairy man touch me!"

"And Volstagg has been so lonely lately." Fandral stated.

"Come here, little man." the now naked Volstagg said with a grin.

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLP!" Gendo shouted as he tried to run away, only to be pounced on by the large hairy man.

(Across the way)

"I'm going to need therapy after this." Shinji said as he looked away.

"Now you know why Volstagg hangs around with those two." Sif said.

AN: I didn't mean to make Volstagg seem gay, but I thought it would be a good idea to scare Gendo with. Of the Warriors Three, he seemed to have the most 'potential' for that kind of thing.


End file.
